Like an Angel (Ziam & Larry)
by MM955
Summary: Liam is the son of the Greek God of music Apollo. Zayn is the son of the Greek God of the underworld... Hades. Everyone tells Liam to stay away from him. But Zayn isn't going to take no as an answer.


Author's note:

Hey Lovelies! Now this fanfic I originally posted on my Ao3 4Brits1Leprechaun. Then I thought I should bring it here :)

Some stuff in this fanfic may be false. For an example. Ed Sheeran in here is the son of greek goddess Artemis. I know Artemis is an eternal lady but please just for this fanfic, pretend that she has a son... and its Ed sheeran haha. (This is just fanfiction)

Hope you like it xx

When my mom first told me I was the son of Apollo the Greek god of music, I didn't believe her.

Then she explained everything; how she met him, why he doesn't get to visit.

I sat down and thought about it. Since I could remember I loved music.

I loved playing instruments and singing. It's how I expressed my self.

When ever I would play or sing, it felt as if the world stopped around me.

When ever I performed for my friends they were completely memorized and didn't move.

"There is this place you will be going this summer. It's called camp half blood. It's for kids like you. Demi gods" My mother explained.

After what felt like hours of explaining; I finally accepted it. Why would my Mom lie to me?

I got my stuff and she drove me to this "camp half blood" place.

She stopped out side of the gates. Standing there was a blonde hair, blue eye bloke.

I got out of the car and walked to him.

"You must be Liam Payne. Son of Apollo" He shook my hand.

"My name is Niall Horan. Son of Xenia. Greek God of hospitality and generosity"

He said with an Irish accent.

I nodded and looked at the ground. What the hell? Is this real?

He chuckled "Still trying to believe? Don't worry when I first found out, I didn't believe it for a week. My father is basically the Greek God of friendship.

I couldn't resist making friends. Then I opened up and fell in love with this place. I bet you will too."

I finally said goodbye to my Mom and followed Niall.

The place was beautiful.

It had many trees and vines hanging from them.

There were a bunch of kids running around and playing with spears and knifes.

I just tried my best to stay out of the way.

A bunch of people came up to Niall and said hello.

Niall seems pretty popular around here.

Niall showed me around.

"That's Louis Tomlinson"

He pointed to a boy who put his foot out and tripped a kid. He bursted out in laughter.

He had blues eyes, a brown fringe, striped shirt, jeans, and converses.

"A Prankster that one is. Loves joking around like his Father Hermes. Greek god of travel. The messenger of the Gods."

Louis looked up at us and looked at me. He grew a mischievous grin. He ran to where we were.

He was the son of Hermes. His feet moving swiftly.

"Hello. Who is this?" he asked Niall.

"This is Liam. Son of Greek God Apollo."

He grinned "You like music then?"

"Uh yeah I guess" I was still shy.

"You should play tonight at the fire." "Um no. No thanks"

"Great. I'll go tell the head console that you volunteered."

Before I could object Louis ran off with a fast speed.

"Don't sweat it Liam. You'll be fine" Niall patted my back.

We continued on.

"That's Harry Styles. Son of Eirene. Greek Goddess of Love and Peace"

Harry was playing in a pile of flowers and was smiling with dimples.

He had brown silky curls with a flower crown on, emerald green eyes, quite large hands and his smile could light up any room.

We walked over to him. He stood up.

"Harry this is Liam"Harry smiled.

I held my hand out. He looked at it confused then brought me into a tight hug.

I looked at Niall over Harry's shoulder.

"He always greets with a hug"

Then I nodded and hugged the boy.

He finally pulled back and went to the flower pile and picked one up.

He brought one over to me.

It was red and yellow; it looked like a Lily.

"That's an Alstroemeria. It stands for Friendship."

Niall explained to me.

I smiled at Harry and the gift.

"Thank you Harry"

He nodded and sat back down in the flowers.

Niall pulled me along.

"Does he speak?" I asked Niall.

"Nope. Harry only speaks to Louis. They have a really close relationship"

"Are they dating?"

"Well I think so. Louis never laughs at Harry or dishes him out. Also Harry looks at Louis with so much love. More love then he has for flowers"

I smiled. That's cute.

We passed by a group of girls they smiled and waved at Niall and I.

"That's Aphrodite's daughters. Jesy, Leigh-Anne, Perrie, and Jade."

He winked at them and they giggled.

After Niall was done doing flirty faces at the sisters We finally started walking again.

All of a sudden the atmosphere went heavier and it felt dark.

Everyone around us stopped running and stopped laughing. Niall gulped.

I looked up at a tan boy not too far ahead of us.

My mind kept saying "danger!".

He had Hazel eyes that seem to look through my soul, his jet black hair styled in a quiff, he had a leather jacket on, from what I could see he had a lot of tattoos, and he had a lit cigarette hanging from his fingers.

He was walking to .. Us.

He looked at me and smirked.

Niall quickly pulled my arm and we ran away.

When we were far from the boy I asked Niall why we ran from him.

"Don't interact with him Liam."

"What? Why? I thought you were friends with everyone"

"Yeah well that was Zayn... The son of Hades."

I remember learning about Hades in Social Studies.

Hades the Greek god of the Underworld. He is the brother of Zeus and Poseidon.

"He is trouble Liam."

"What is he doing in the camp?"

"He used to live in the Underworld with his father. People say that he was banished because of his sexuality. Some say he was caught trying to steal Hades crown. No one knows for sure"

Niall showed me around more. He showed me the training area, the library, the eating area (which was around a fire pit) and the lake.

When we were walking to my cabin I noticed a big Cabin that stood alone. It had dark wood and it had pomegranate trees growing in the front.

I had a feeling who's it was.

"Zayn's?" ... "Yup"

About 20ft away was my cabin.

Great guess like we're neighbors.

"Now you don't have a cabin mate but I will try to convince the console to let me be your roommate" Niall smiled at me.

"Yeah. Sounds great"

"Get unpacked. 20 minutes till the fire" Niall said goodbye and left.

I started unpacking and 10 minutes into it, my cabin door opened.

"What they say Niall?" I asked without looking back.

That's when the feeling hit me. The same feeling I got from Zayn earlier.

I turned around so fast I thought I could get whiplash.

There Zayn was leaning against my door.

He smirked at my shock. He still had his cigarette, he would take a puff every few seconds.

"What's your name?"

He huffed in the smoke and blew it out of his mouth.

"I-I'm not suppose to be.. Talking to you" I said with a quite voice.

"Who told you that? Niall? Don't listen to him. I'm not as bad as you think."

"Your the son of Hades" I murmured.

"Yeah so." He shrugged. I looked at him. His eyes staring into mine.

It's as if he was reading my soul.

I opened my mouth then closed it.

"You know your eyes are beautiful" He randomly said. I blushed.

"Usually I hate it when people blush. But when you do it.. It's really cute"

That made me blush even more. He chuckled.

"Liam!" Niall yelled happily as he walked into my cabin.

His smile fell when he saw Zayn.

Zayn grinned. "Liam is it? Liam. Liam" he tested my name, letting it roll off his tongue.

He winked at me.

"See you at dinner Babe" He glared at Niall then left.

Niall didn't speak just processed everything and so did I.

"Um I came to tell you it's dinner time." I got up and we walked to the camp fire.

Everyone looked at me with curiosity. I took a seat at Louis and Harry's table.

Niall took a seat too then the Aphrodite girls sat next to him. Then a red head boy came by and introduced him self.

"Hi I'm Ed Sheeran. Son of Artemis. Greek Goddess of the hunt" I shook his hand.

"I'm Liam. Son of Apollo" the last part was very foreign to me. He sat next to me.

"I hear your performing tonight. That's exciting"

I glared at Louis who just laughed.

"Guess like I am." I sighed.

Half way through the meal a man went right in front of the fire.

"Ok guys. We actually have a volunteer tonight. Liam?" He looked at me.

I gulped and went to the front.

He introduced him self to me. His name was Paul Higgins.

He handed me a lyre. I sat in one of the stools.

"Uh Hi. My names Liam Payne. My father is Apollo. And I just got here today so" I rubbed the back of my neck.

I saw Zayn in the back chuckle. I took a breath in.

I started hearing gasp come from the campers.

Then I realized that I was playing.

I started singing along with the lyre.

I didn't know what song I was singing. I just remember someone singing it to me when I was a baby.

Everything went silent even the fire's crackles stopped.

Like everything on the earth stopped to hear me.

I finished the song with a high note that made the wind whistle.

I finally opened my eyes. When did I close them?

Everyone was looking at me.

Then they started clapping and cheering.

They all complimented me.

Even Zayn clapped.

Paul came up to me. "Liam. That was beautiful. It's was like an Angel singing. Your father would be very proud" I smiled.

Everyone tried to get me to sit by them.

Then I felt a hand pull me down to a table. It was Zayn.

"Sit by me Leeyum" "Uh I was going to sit by Ni-"

Zayn's eyes started to become a reddish color."Sit. With. Me."

Something inside me made me obey.

I sat next to Zayn.

Zayn smirked and his eyes went back to its hazel color.

So much for staying away from him!


End file.
